A Cassowary's Broken Wings
by I-Write-Terrible-Stories
Summary: Lillynette didn't want to go to prison and be a Deadman. She didn't want to be a part of twisted schemes that were constructed by a certain fox-faced bastard. She didn't want to find out that her family was falling apart right before her eyes. Most importantly, she didn't want to have feelings for anyone. Not even another bird who was just as damaged as she was.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DW OR ANYONE THAT LIVES IN THE DW WORLD**

**I was debating whether or not I would write a Deadman Wonderland Fic because I'm also writing my One Piece story "Her Twisted Tale", and I didn't want to have to work on two things at the same time. Well, I got writers block for my OP story, and this idea had been in my head FOREVER, so I feel like I should get started now while I think of things for my OP story.**

**"Her Twisted Tale" is still being written, so don't think that I discontinued it. I could never do that to you guys. I'll keep writing soon enough, okay?**

**Anyways... Enjoy this?**

* * *

Prologue

"You're time is up, Cassowary."

Even though I knew that the guard was addressing me, I couldn't really comprehend it at the time. I couldn't move either. My body seemed to be too comfortable on the concrete floor, and I think that I was too weak to move.

My eyes did slide over and see the men standing in the doorway.

The maroon colored armor seemed menacing at first, but they didn't seem like they were going to kill me at the moment. There was a group of them standing there—I wouldn't have been able to count them even if I was in my right mind. Did they say something to me?

"I don't think she's getting up..."

"Maybe she's dead."

A few of the men started to approach me cautiously, as if I was going to attack and was feigning my weak state. I wanted to tell them that I _couldn't _move, but my throat was so raw from screaming and not having water that I really couldn't speak either.

I did, however, manage to groan.

They should know that I'm alive.

"Well shit, she looks like she died a couple weeks ago." The man who talked was close to me. I moved my eyes slowly from the door and met the mask of the guard before me. His head was cocked to the side, as if he were examining me from under that tinted glass. "I can see the bitch's ribs through her shirt."

I closed my eyes, not caring to listen to what was going on. If they wanted to kill me then they should just do it already. Instead they had me locked in here for God knows how long, torturing me for the crime I committed during my second month in Deadman Wonderland.

Armored hands wrapped around both of my arms, lifting me from the cold ground and barely managing to keep myself upright, even with the help of the two men holding me up. My eyes remained closed and my head lolled from side to side as the men started to walk, dragging my feet on the ground. I think it was supposed to hurt, but I couldn't feel it anymore.

I mean, I didn't have shoes on after all.

"Do you think it's a good idea to just...carry her like that?" One man asked. He was standing behind me somewhere, and the man sounded somewhat terrified. "She's bleeding and, well, she _is _a Deadman..."

The man on my left laughed and gripped my arm even tighter. "I don't think this bitch has the will to fight anymore." I tried to make a noise and agree, but I couldn't do it. "You saw her before she was locked up in Solitary. Even the Promoter said she lost her will."

"B-but, she's...!"

There was a sound and then a pained yell. "Just shut the fuck up! If we keep talking about it then she'll probably grow some balls and then we'll all be screwed!" The yells echoed in the halls, and the silence afterward rang in my ears painfully. "Now, let's get moving. We're on a schedule."

"You should be thrilled, Cassowary."

My eyes finally opened and I looked at the ground ahead of our group, constantly changing as we walked forward and turned many corners. I tried to lift my head and look up at the man, but I was too weak. I couldn't do it.

He must have known I was curious because he chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Promoter Tamaki wants to speak to you."

I felt my heart beat quicken at the Promoter's name. That fox-faced bastard that got me locked up in Deadman Wonderland five months ago, as well as getting me locked up in Solitary. He made me so angry that I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to stop locking people up here that were innocent, just because they had a Branch of Sin.

I felt a grin spread over my face, cracking my dry lips and hurting the bruises that littered my face. My eyes crinkled and closed from the force of the grin, and if one of the guards had seen it, then they would have known what was happening.

They would have known that I had gotten back my will to fight.

My will to live...

* * *

**This was just my Prologue (obviously) and I will have Chapter One out as soon as possible. If you enjoyed then please, give me a review and possible favorite my story ^_^**


	2. Coming Back

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEADMAN WONDERLAND**

* * *

Chapter One

"My little bird had returned at last!"

That fox-faced Promoter was sitting before me, clapping his hands and enjoying seeing myself in this terrible state. That flower that danced behind his desk irritated me more than ever, and I was waiting for him to do something to provoke me.

I wouldn't fail in killing him this time.

Tamaki stood from his desk and started to play with small blocks that sat in front of me. "I was really hoping that you would be one of the goods one, my little Cassowary." He let out a long sigh, showing how disappointed he was. "Now that I have seen your true colors, I don't really know if I want to keep you alive..."

I didn't show that his statement struck fear into my heart. I tried to be as tough as I could in Deadman Wonderland, but who in their right mind _wouldn't _be afraid of death? There are still so many things that I needed to do in life. I was still a virgin for crying out loud!

Tamaki dropped his blocks and came closer, sitting on top of his desk and facing me with that infuriating smile still in place. "I could easily kill you now and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He was right. He could kill me as easy as pie. I was strapped to this chair with my hands behind my back and my legs chained to the legs. My torso was even strapped to the back of the chair, which I believed to be ridiculous.

I was a sitting duck.

A heavy silence fell upon the room as Tamaki looked at me from behind his glasses, his fox face gleaming with delight. I contemplated my final wishes in life that I knew wouldn't be granted if Tamaki decided to kill me right now. What would I do about seeing my family again before my death? I wanted to see my little brother again...I even wanted to see that asshole that I called my father!

A loud sound brought me back to the present, and my eyes focused in on Tamaki, who had an angry look on his face. Did he decide how I was going to end?

"It's too bad I can't kill you." I hid my shock, keeping my face as blank as it had been for the past twenty minutes of talking to him. "I need you alive to work into my own plans for Deadman Wonderland." What plans was he talking about? "I guess I'll have to send you back to your room in G Block and hope that you don't die of malnourishment."

As he finished speaking, guards came into the room. They had left us alone so that Tamaki could speak, as per his orders. My restraints were removed and I was lifted from the chair, carried in the same fashion out of the room as I had been carried into it. I got to look at Tamaki one last time, and he seemed to be contemplating something serious.

Maybe he was thinking about his plans that for some reason included me?

On the way to G Block I was only escorted by two men who wore the maroon armor. We took winding hallways and went through some secret doors that I didn't really find all too familiar. Did they change the place up while I was in Solitary?

How long was I in there anyways?

Clearing my throat, I attempted to speak. "Can one of you...tell me how...how long I was in there?" They both looked down at me, shivering from the sound of my voice. Maybe it was because it was all scraggly and it sounded like I swallowed a whole jar of thumbtacks. "How long was...was I in Solitary?" A cough racked my body, sending drops of blood onto my chin and the front of my shirt.

The man on my left readjusted his hold on me and made noises to indicate that he was thinking. After a few more turns and a couple more doorways, he came up with an answer. "I believe you were in there for three months." I frowned at the news. "I think Promoter Tamaki said one month for every attempt on his life." At least his reasoning made sense.

We arrived at the door that led to G Block and the man on my right put in the code that would allow us access. Once we passed through the door, I started to see the rooms that other Deadmen lived in, as well as some shops that were located among these rooms. Some people were out and walking in the halls, and when they saw me, the whispering started.

"Isn't that Cassowary?"

"I heard that she died a long time ago?"

"Didn't she kill twelve guards and tried to kill that fox bastard?"

I smirked at the accusations, amused at how gullible some people can be. I tried to lift my head up to see some familiar faces, but I was too weak. My head just seemed like it was too heavy for my neck. I could move my eyes around and see the feet of people who were close enough.

One guard was getting pissed—the guy on my right—and he started to yell. "Alright everyone, back up right now...!" A murmur swept up among the Deadmen, but no one moved. Was this guy crazy? No one ever came in and ordered a Deadman to do something, let alone a whole throng of them!

The guy on my left agreed. "Hey man, shut the hell up." His voice was harsh and frightened all at the same time. "You may be new, but I'm pretty sure you aint stupid! These guys will kill us without even blinking if we try and tell them what to do."

"They're getting too close to us and—"

Left Guy lifted his hand and slapped it against Right Guy's helmet. "All we have to do is get her to her room and leave. I would like to do that alive, so if you would stop being stupid then we might be able to get our job done and live to eat lunch."

Ah...so it's still the morning time...

I was dragged further down the room, past a shop that smelled like coffee and donuts, and then past a store that, from what I could tell, sold very brightly colored things. I was only going off of the refection that I saw on the floor.

"Here we are." Left Guy pulled a key from his...somewhere...and unlocked the door. They dragged me inside and set me on the bed, actually being kind enough to lay me down, bringing my feet up on the bed as well. Well, Left Guy was nice enough to do that. "Well Cassowary, this is where we part. Here is your key." He gave a mock salute, to which Right Guy scoffed, and then they left.

I was finally alone again, and it felt nice. My bed on the other hand felt odd to lie on. I was so used to sleeping on a concrete floor that something that was supposed to feel comfortable to me felt extremely uncomfortable.

I began to wonder how I was going to force myself to get up and clean. Lord knows I smelled from not being able to shower properly for three months. I was also starving, but I couldn't get up. My body just felt too heavy and I didn't have the strength to even lift my head. A cough brought more crimson to my chin and the front of my shirt.

"I need some water."

I didn't do anything about it though. I stayed in the same position that I was set in. My eyes slid over to the clock and I saw that it said it was a little past nine in the morning. I looked back over at my door and saw that they had left it ajar in their haste to leave.

Maybe someone will close it for me?

I smirked at the thought, temporarily forgetting that I was in a prison, and I was more likely to get raped than to get someone nice enough to close the damned door. Especially since we were in G Block, and the men roamed around freely with the women, allowing perfect opportunities for the weak to get hurt. I would usually be strong and fight for myself, but now I was...well, I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out _why _I couldn't fight.

"Knock, knock~!" I didn't even have time to slide my eyes back over to the door before it was slammed open and a...woman walked in.

Her hair was green, which I found to be odd since the first time I met her. She wore a top with roses on the top, and it left her stomach bare. A stomach that had abs and a V-Cut that disappeared underneath her underwear, which was all she wore. She also had on fishnets and wore high heeled shoes, which I could never walk in.

All in all, this woman wore racy lingerie.

This was Chaplin Sukegawa.

She was a Trans woman, meaning that she was actually a man and had a penis—not a vagina.

When she saw me, her golden colored eyes widened and she actually looked scared, which was something I never saw on Chaplin.

"Lilly, are you even alive right now?" She ran over and kneeled beside me bed, frantically checking my neck for a pulse. "I heard that they carried you in and you were smiling—blinking!" I couldn't believe that Chaplin was so...distraught. I had only known her for two weeks before being put in Solitary, and she was treating me like I was her best friend.

With a smile, I shifted my eyes and looked right into Chaplin's eyes. "Don't worry...I'm alive...for now..." She sighed in relief and then started to get mad at me for 'playing dead.' I shook my head as best as I could and started to talk. "Hey...I really need something to eat."

"Damn right you do!" She yelled back, standing up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You're skin and bones, dammit! You didn't think to _eat _these past three months?"

I frowned and looked her dead in the eyes. "They didn't think to _feed _me properly."

Chaplin uttered a few more curses at me, the world, and the Promoter as she helped me up and started to carry me in her arms out of my room. I felt like a baby in her arms, feeling like I was at least three times smaller than her. There was an attempt at small talk, but it was mainly one-sided, with Chaplin talking about everything that had happened in the past three months.

"There is even a new guy that gave Crow a run for his money."

We were now sitting at a small café, a plate of mini sandwiches in front of me. She claimed that they were good 'lady foods.' Chaplin was in beside me, allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder as she spoke.

I took a small bite of the food, testing it out before I spoke. "So Crow got his ass kicked?" I had never met the guy, but I heard from Chaplin and other Deadmen that he was pretty tough. "Who's the new guy then?"

"He goes by the Woodpecker—obviously not as amazing as Peacock." She mentioned her own bird name that was given when she was deemed a Deadman and brought to G Block. Cassowary was my own epitaph—my real name was Lillynette. "The kid is young too. I think he's about fourteen. He's got some major balls too—and he's a little cutie pie~!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, feeling a little better from nibbling on the sandwiches and drinking the orange juice that she bought me. "He sounds like an interesting kid, Chaplin."

"He is an interesting kid! Oh, I'm going to have to get you two to meet." She stopped a moment, bringing a manicured finger up to her lip and frowning. "Well, maybe you should clean up first..._then _you two can meet and become wonderful friends."

I nodded, finishing my lunch in silence as Chaplin continued to talk. Once my food and juice was done, I spoke up. "Can you bring me back to my room now? I kind of wanna get clean and take a nap..." She did as I asked, allowing me to walk when I protested being carried, although she was right there if I started to fall.

It was kind of like when a child takes their first steps and their mother is too afraid to move away, lest the child fall over.

We made it back to my room.

With Chaplin's help, I got undressed and in the shower. She asked questions about the new state of my body—mainly the protruding ribs, as well as the bruises and scars. I told her not to worry about it. She told me I was being a child.

She stayed and helped dress me in a large T-shirt. I was too tired to be embarrassed by her seeing me naked. She may have a penis, but she did love it at the same time.

I was even tucked into my bed so that I was nice and warm. Chaplin noticed that I had been shivering from the cold air of G Block.

"Sweet dreams, Lilly." Chaplin tucked her hands into her chest and cooed at me like I was a newborn sleeping in their crib for the first time. I scoffed at the woman and closed my eyes. "I'll be here in the morning, so sleep through the rest of the day and night."

I gave a hum that translated into an 'okay'.

My door closed a few seconds later and I was alone again.

I didn't take this time to think of everything in life.

Instead, I kept my eyes closed and went to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N:] Okay, so I feel like this is going to be off to a really slow start, but I promise that in the next couple of chapters that everything will start to liven up. I'm still debating when this will take place in the timeline of the story.**

**Okay, bye guysssss~!**


End file.
